Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180201222702
"Relax, Anna…I'm unlocking all of your other missing true, real, old, original memories of your past life, especially the brats, Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident like I said I would," Before Anna could respond, Anna gasped. A memory of hers was none other than the childhood accident surfaced. Anna found herself looking up at herself as a little five year old kid and her oldest sister, Elsa as an eight year old kid and her older middle sister, Breha playing with their powers. Back then in the royal Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle, including Elsa and Breha's former old bedroom, Anna's bedroom. One early morning roughly five A.M., the seven year old light silver, blue haired Princess Breha of Arendelle was asleep in the bottom bunk of the bed she shared with her eight year old older sister, platinum blonde haired Princess Elsa of Arendelle who had the top bunk because she was the oldest of the three royal princess sisters of Arendelle. Their five year old little, younger, youngest baby sister, the strawberry blonde haired Princess Anna of Arendelle herself climbed out of her bed and woke Breha and Elsa up. "Breha! Elsa! Psst! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grumbled. "I just can't!" Anna said in a dramatic manner. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake; so we have to play!" Anna climbed on the top of Breha. "Go play by yourself or with Breha." Elsa said. Breha shoved Anna off the bed. Then, Anna climbed up the ladder onto the top bunk and pulled open one of Elsa's eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked Elsa in a playful tone. Elsa opened her eyes and smirked. Breha climbed out of the bottom bunk and Elsa climbed down the ladder after Anna did. The three of them went downstairs to the ballroom. Anna was too excited, so Elsa and Breha shushed her to avoid waking up their parents. They entered the ballroom and closed the doors. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cheered. Elsa waved her hands and a snowball magically appeared. Elsa had magical powers, the ability to make ice, snow and frost. On cue from Anna, Elsa released the ball of snow into the air, creating a light snow shower. "This is amazing!" Anna cheered. Just then, Breha released winds into the air. "You have powers too, Breha?" Elsa asked Breha. "Yes, I have wind powers!" "Breha said in a cheerful voice. Breha blew her winds at Anna and Elsa, who were lifted into the air. They fell down into a large pile of snow. Then they've built a snowman. Elsa got a carrot for the nose. Breha stood in the middle of the frozen ballroom and Anna sat down on a snow covered bench, making silly faces. Elsa put the carrot nose on the snowman and went behind it. She used a deep voice to imitate the snowman. "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in the snowman's voice. "I love you, Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, jumping out of her seat to give Olaf a warm hug. Elsa and Breha took turns using their powers. Elsa made snow ledges for Anna to jump on. "Hang on!" Elsa said but Anna got pretty fast. "Wait! Anna, slow down!" Elsa cried. "Elsa and I can't keep up with you!" Breha shouted. "I'm having fun!" Anna insisted. Elsa slipped. "Anna!" And Elsa's next blast of ice hit... uh oh. Anna fell to the ground, but Breha used her wind powers to slow Anna down as Anna fell down. Breha ran over to Anna, Elsa trailing behind. "Anna? Can you hear me?" Breha asked. A white streak appeared where Elsa's ice magic accidentally hit Anna in her head. "Oh, Anna... Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried. "Help! Please help!" Breha screamed. Ice appeared everywhere, and a hurricane blew through the room. Their parents ran into the room just as Breha's hurricane died down. "Elsa! What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Papa said, as he and Mother ran over to them. "Breha, what's going on?" Mama asked Breha. "I don't know!" Breha replied as she was in her tears. "It was an accident." Elsa answered Papa. "We're sorry, Anna." Elsa, who had been holding Anna in her arms, gave her to Mother. "She's ice cold." Mama said. "I know where we have to go." The unexpected accident startled Anna that she found out where she got her white streak in her hair and Anna choked.Papa replied. Breha joined Mama and Elsa on the white horse. Papa, holding an unconscious Anna, got on his grey horse. They've ridden off to a mysterious valley. "Faster, Sven!" Breha heard a little voice. She saw Kristoff, a small boy chasing them on his baby reindeer friend, Sven. Breha was the only one who saw the boy, Kristoff. When they reached their destination, they've gotten off. "Please help us! It's my other daughter, Anna!" Rocks moved towards them and they realized they were trolls. Breha turned and saw a female troll, Bulda talking to the boy, Kristoff and baby reindeer, Sven. "Shush! I'm trying to listen!" She said to them. And them, she hugged them. "Cuties! I'm gonna keep you." "Your Majesty! Born with the powers or cursed?" The old troll, Grand Pabbie asked Papa, talking about Elsa. "Uh, born." Papa replied. "Although we have no idea how, and they're getting stronger." Grand Pabbie turned to Breha. "What's this other girl's name?" Grand Pabbie asked. "Her name is Breha." Mama answered. "It appears Breha has powers too. We have no idea how Breha was born with her powers either." Then Grand Pabbie explained that Anna was lucky that she got hit in the head instead of the heart, and if it had been her heart, Anna would've been frozen solid and died. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." Then Grand Pabbie wiped all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident/incident. "She won't remember Breha and I have powers?" Elsa questioned. "No only the fun remains." Grand Pabbie replied. "It's for the best." Papa said. Then Grand Pabbie explained to Elsa that her powers would grow. "Listen to me, Elsa! Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger." Grand Pabbie made a picture out of the northern lights, snowing an older Elsa using her ice magic, but then some people attacked the older Elsa. Breha was protective of Elsa, so Breha felt like the questioning Grand Pabbie why was he showing Elsa the vision, but Breha realized what the lights showed would be Elsa's fate if she didn't learn to control her ice magic powers. Then Grand Pabbie warned Breha to keep her powers from getting stronger, but it wouldn't require as much training as it'd with Elsa. When they returned home to the castle, their parents ordered the guards to lock the gates and close the shutters. They also agreed to keep Breha's and Elsa's powers hidden from everyone else. "Everyone else?" Breha asked Papa. "Yes." Papa replied. "Including Anna..." A few months ago, nine year old Elsa moved into her new bedroom. Eight year old Breha asked asked Mama and Papa to move her out of their bedroom, Anna's bedroom as well so Breha doesn't accidentally hurt Anna with her powers at all either like Elsa just accidentally did. They agreed. Elsa and Breha entered their new bedrooms, giving six year old Anna apologetic looks. Since Breha had wind powers, the wind could talk to her. The wind would give her good news and bad news on some occasions. A week later, the wind told Breha that Anna threw up. The next day, Breha came out for breakfast. Breha was on her way down to the dining room when Anna came by. "Elsa?" she asked, knocking on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play." Anna peeked under the door crack, but didn't see Elsa's feet. "I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." Breha saw Anna playing with her doll, Breha's doll and Elsa's doll. "We used to be best buddies. And now we're not." Anna threw the dolls down, defeated. "I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." The only response Anna got was a "Go away, Anna." from Elsa. "Okay, bye." Anna said, walking away. Anna and Breha had breakfast together, with each other, thinking about Elsa. Only Mama, Papa and Breha were allowed to enter Elsa's bedroom. Breha knocked on Elsa's bedroom door. "Anna, please go away. I don't wanna hurt you." Elsa said. "It's me, Breha." Breha said. Elsa opened the door. "Oh it's you, Breha. There's something I want to show you." Elsa gestured for Breha to come in. She pointed to the frost that appeared on the windowsill. "G-G-Grand Pabbie is right. My powers are w-worsening." Breha placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder for comfort. "I'll talk to Papa and ask if he can help." Just then, a brief gust of wind blew through the room. "Whoa!" Breha cried. "Perphaps yours are getting stronger as well." Elsa said. "Maybe..." Breha said with worry. "I'll be right back." Breha said, closing Elsa's door after exiting. After making sure Anna was out of earshot, Breha told Papa that hers and Elsa's powers were increasing in strength and that they were worried. "Tell Elsa to meet me in the library in ten minutes; oh, and you too, Breha. I have something for the both of you that will help." Ten minutes later, Elsa and Breha went into the library. Father was waiting for them with two gift boxes. One said For Elsa and the other said For Breha. They opened the boxes and Papa took the contents out of them. Elsa and Breha each got a pair of leather gloves. Elsa's were white, and Breha's were blue. "The gloves will help. Wear these at all times, Elsa and Breha." Papa said, covering their hands with the gloves. "You're good. See? Conceal it." Papa said. "Don't feel it." Elsa and Breha said at the same time. "Don't let it show." Elsa, Breha and Papa all said in unison. Exactly one day after Anna's ninth birthday, eleven year old Breha was on her way to knock on twelve year old Elsa's door to tell her that Mama and Papa were bringing her breakfast to Elsa's bedroom door but once again, nine year old Anna beat her to it. She knocked on Elsa's bedroom door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride bikes around the halls?" Breha saw Anna dangerously standing on her bike, riding it down the stairs. She fell off with a crash. Breha peeked down the stairs, laughing as she saw her in the arms of...armor? She jumped down and ran into the photo room, leaping onto the couch. "I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there, Joan." She said, pretending to talk to Joan of Arc. Then Breha saw Anna by the grandfather clock, pretending to imitate the swinging of the pendulum by swinging her foot. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." Breha tried to hide a giggle as Anna made tick tock sounds pretending to imitate the clock. Anna saw Breha. "Hi, Breha. Do you wanna build a snowman with me?" "Uh, sure." Breha replied. Anna looked down and saw Breha's gloves. "Why do you wear those, Breha?" She asked, pointing at the gloves. Breha wanted to tell Anna the truth, but it'd cost her having to tell her everything. Breha told her a lie for Anna's safety, because that's what she, Elsa and their parents wanted to keep Anna safe from Elsa's and Breha's magic powers so the accident won't happen again at all. "I have serious third degree burns on my hands. It will be years before they heal." Breha lied. Just then, as Anna and Breha finished building the other snowman, whom Breha named Clara, Breha walked upstairs an she heard a crash and a scream from Elsa. Their parents came down the hall. "Was that you screaming, Breha?" Mama asked. "Nope." Breha replied. "It was Elsa." Mama knocked on Elsa's bedroom door. "Elsa, it's Mommy. What's going on? Father and Breha are with me." Elsa opened the door and gestured to Breha, Mama and Papa. "Yes, yes, all of you; please come in." Breha entered Elsa's bedroom with Mama and Papa. Breha sat down at Elsa's dresser as Elsa showed their parents ice that formed on her wall. "Mama, Papa, I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" Breha gasped when she saw the ice. There was no sign of any further strengthening of her powers... yet. "Getting upset only makes it worse, Elsa." Papa said, trying to give Elsa a hug. "Calm down." Elsa jumped back, startled. "No! Don't touch me! Please. I don't wanna hurt you." Mama, Papa and Breha exchanged worried looks. One week after Anna's fifteenth birthday, there was further strengthening of seventeen year old Breha's powers. Mama told Breha not to panic. The next day, Breha heard that Mama and Papa were going on a ship to travel to Weselton to meet with their trade partners, and then to Corona to see their cousin, Rapunzel get married to Flynn Rider. Breha went to say goodbye to Mama and Papa, but once again, Anna beat Breha. "See you in two weeks." Fifteen year old Anna said, giving their parents a hug. "I love you, Anna." Mama said. After Anna left, Breha hugged their parents too. "I hope the wind and skies will be calm during your trip." Breha said. "It's okay, Breha." Papa said. By the time, Mama and Papa got their suitcases packed, they went downstairs to find eighteen year old Elsa waiting for them. She gave them a curtsey instead of giving them a hug. Giving her parents the pouty face, Elsa asked. "Do you have to go?" Papa gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, Elsa." Breha waved to them as their ship departed for Weselton. Two weeks later, Breha ran out of the room, celebrating. Mama and Papa were going to return home today! Just then, Breha heard a voice. It was the wind again. "Breha," the wind said. "I bring you terrible news." Breha listened closely. "It's about your parents." "What happened?" Breha asked the wind. "On their way home to Arendelle from Corona, your parents came across a storm, the Death Storm. And... they drowned." Breha gasped, trying to hold back her tears. But Breha couldn't hold them back longer. Breha let the tears flow as she ran upstairs to tell Anna and Elsa. They were also both grief stricken too. Elsa unfortunately stayed behind while Anna and Breha went to the funeral. Breha was on her knees in front of Mama's gravestone, crying the whole time. After the funeral, Anna and Breha were still crying. Anna knocked on Elsa's bedroom door again. "Elsa? It's me, Anna. Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in." Anna put her head back to Elsa's bedroom door and slid down, crying. We only have each other. It's just all of us. What are we gonna do?" Then, through her sobs, Anna managed to say the words, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna buried her face in her knees and sobbed. Breha ran into her bedroom and sobbed into her pillow. In Elsa's bedroom, she had her back to the door too. Like Anna, she buried her face in her knees and cried. They all mourned the deaths of their parents. Three years later, the day for twenty one year old Elsa to replace their dead mother as the queen of Arendelle arrived! The duke of Weselton arrived as well. Cousin Rapunzel and her husband, Flynn Rider were also going to be present at the coronation. Kai, one of the servants of Arendelle, went to wake up eighteen year old Anna. "It's time for your sister's coronation!" Kai shouted, rapping on Anna's door. Anna woke up and changed into the green, black dress twenty year old Breha made for her. Breha exited the bathroom in her pink, white coronation dress similar to Anna's coronation dress to find Anna singing. "The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?" Anna skipped through the hallway. "For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!" Anna gave Breha a high five. "There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. But wow am I so ready for this change!" Anna ran outside and stood on the swing, watching a ship sail in. "Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." Anna and Breha went for a stroll in the courtyard. At least Breha wasn't shutting Anna out as much as Elsa did for past thirteen years ago, but at the same time she wished for Anna to know why but she knew she shouldn't, for Anna's safety. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever... I won't be alone." Anna picked up a little baby duck and gently tapped it on its beak. "I can't wait to meet everyone! What about you, Breha?" Breha smiled. "I'm excited." Breha replied. Anna gasped. "What if I meet the one?" The ducks went "quack!" They ran back into the castle of Arendelle. "Tonight imagine gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall; the picture of sophisticated grace... Oh! I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair." Anna pulled out of her fan and picked up a few pieces of chocolate, the kind of seet Anna, Elsa and Breha liked best, popping them into her mouth. "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" Breha laughed. Anna continued singing. "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've lived so far!" Anna and Breha went into the room with the pictures of frames, the same room in which Anna pretended to talk to Joan of Arc when she was younger. "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone." Anna and Breha went for a leap on the couch. "And I know it's totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance." Breha left Anna to have fun and went upstairs to see Elsa. Elsa looked happy to see Breha, but then her happy look faded and turned into an expression of seriousness. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." Breha saw Elsa look up at the picture of their father. She took off of her gloves and picked up a small jar and a candlestick as a test. "Conceal, don't feel; put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." Ice formed on the objects. With a grunt of disgust, Elsa set the objects down and put her gloves back on. "But it's only for today." Anna peeked out from behind a pillar outside. "It's only for today!" "It's agony to wait!" Elsa and Breha made their way to the door. "It's agony to wait!" Anna ran towards the gates, picking up her skirt. Elsa and Breha opened the door. "Tell the guards to open up... the gates!" Elsa ordered. "The gates..." Anna sang. The gates opened and she stepped through, waving to her cousin, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. "For the first time in forever..." Elsa walked ahead and Breha followed behind. "Don't let them in, don't let them see." Anna ducked under the giant cake. "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of." Elsa opened the door to the balcony. "Be the good girl you always have to be." Anna did a spin. "A chance to change my lonely world." Elsa and Breha stepped onto the balcony. Below, the people of Arendelle looked up at Elsa and Breha. "Conceal." Anna climbed onto a light pole. "A chance to find true love." Elsa looked down. "Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know." Anna jumped down from the light pole and skipped into the village. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever... nothing's in my way!" Anna let out a yelp as a horse bumped into her. She fell into a boat. Looking down from the balcony, Breha saw Anna introduce herself to a prince of the Southern Isles named Hans. After giving Elsa some encouragement, the bells rang. It was time for Elsa to be crowned queen. Anna ran into the chapel. The three of them walked down the aisle. The bishop put the crown on Elsa's head. Elsa reached for the orb and scepter, but the bishop asked Elsa to take her gloves off. Elsa trembled and reluctantly removed them. She picked up the orb and scepter as the bishop read a chant, which Breha could translate, being it was in Norwegian. "Protector of the people of Arendelle and its lands. You shall be a kind, just ruler. Defender of the weak and encourager to the strong..." Breha tanslated in her head. Breha turned and saw ice forming on the objects. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The bishop finished. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" announced the people in the church. Elsa put her gloves back on. She was relieved nobody except herself and Breha knew of her ice magic powers. Another flashback. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just, shut me out and... I never knew why. Breha was rarely like that, though. She shut me out on some occasions, but the last time she did it was five years ago. At least she wasn't shutting me out as much as Elsa did for thirteen years ago." "I would never shut you out." Hans said. Another flashback begun when Hans turned out to be a prince charmless who showed his true colors by betraying Anna after Anna returned to Arendelle during the eternal winter but still hadn't earned all of her other true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers nor the childhood accident/incident at all yet. "As heir, Elsa was preferable. No one got anywhere with her. Breha wasn't eyed on either but you... you were so desperate for love; you were willing to marry me just like that!" The flashback finally faded it away. Anna glared up with tears of rage in her glaring, narrowing, angry eyes as she really wanted nothing more than to avenge her not only just her pain but not only just her suffering either but also all of her other missing real, true, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident only when or if she would plot her real revenge on not only Elsa, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie for all the unfairness they've all put her through for past thirteen years ago, suddenly, the memory of all of her other missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident surfaced. Sobs rose in Anna as she came out of her remembrance.… she furiously cried, looking into her comforter's sympathetic face as her comforter patted her on the back, saying. When the flashback faded away, Anna's demeanor changed. Her rage and hatred for not only just her family, including not only her parents and not only sisters, Elsa and Breha either but especially also for Grand Pabbie flared as Anna demanded, hissed and shouted in rage. "Why did Grand Pabbie do that to me? I hope he pays for what he did to me and if I ever find him, I'll plot my revenge him and my own family there myself!" Tears of rage flowed from the memory as she turned her burning glare to her comforter. "I wish the accident never happened." "It's all up to you if you really wish the missing real, true, old, original memory of the childhood accident buried so you could easily move on from it." "Yeah, well, I just remembered my own family letting Grand Pabbie take all of my true memories of my sisters' powers and the childhood accident without letting me know! My parents neglected because of Elsa, Breha and Grand Pabbie!" Anna's venomous temper wasn't easy enough to control..…"They did, that good for nothing family of yours already failed you," Her comforter replied coldly. "It wasn't right at all. However, you wouldn't kill your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha in your rage over what your parents and Grand Pabbie did to you past thirteen years ago, would you?" Anna's venomous temper and anger froze. Shock crossed Anna's face at her comforter's words.….… "It wasn't your fault at all, Anna..…. you were only just five back then, however, it was all not only Grand Pabbie's fault but it was also all those brats, Elsa's, Breha's and your parents' fault for letting Grand Pabbie removing all of your memories of your brats of sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident too." Tears of anger streamed down her cheeks as Anna glared down, sobbing angrily as she recalled the only memory of the childhood accident. "Don't worry, Anna. There will be no more missing real, true, old, original memories of your past for you at all. I mean, really, Anna, why did you have to survive without any of your brats of sisters' powers and the childhood accident just because you were only just five back then? That was so unfair, wasn't it?"